One Shot
by YoshiStormtrooper01
Summary: Anakin is away, and Padme has something to tell him. ROTS spoilers


One Shot

Padme Amidala Skywalker awoke with a start. Flipping over on her side to turn her alarm clock off, she sighed.

"Another day without Anakin," she thought as she shoved back her covers, slid her feet into her slippers, and padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The sunrise shining over the skyline of Coruscant was beautiful, but Padme paid no mind to it.

She let her thoughts drift off as she sat down at the table with her hastily thrown together breakfast of fruit and milk. She thought about what her Anakin may be doing, about how he's feeling, if he's alright or not.

A few weeks ago, she had heard the most horrible rumor: that Anakin may have been killed. She had refused to believe it at the time, but now that he's been gone so long, she's starting to believe that it may be true.

"That's just being stupid," she whispered aloud.

Suddenly her phone rang, snapping her back to reality. She pushed back her chair and went to answer it, leaving her meal untouched.

"Hello?" she sighed into the receiver.

"Senator Amidala, this is Mon Mothma. We have had to reschedule this afternoon's meeting of the Senate to eleven o'clock. I hope that this won't be consequential to you?"

"No, of course not, Mon Mothma. I will see you then," Padme said, and hung up.

Two and a half hours later, Padme was walking swiftly down the ramp of the public transport shuttle towards the door of the headquarters of the Galactic Senate. She had only minutes before she was due to arrive for the meeting, and she was supposed to have been there fifteen minutes ago.

Giving only a brief nod to the man holding open the door, she practically ran to the staircase that led up to the main audience chamber.

Finally, she arrived at the door to her balcony. Flinging back the curtains, she slammed down into a seat moments before the meeting began.

After a dreadfully boring seminar about the growing threat of the Trade federation (with many complaints from the Trade Federation representatives), the importance of our Clone Army and the Jedi (which made Padme's heart ache for Anakin), and a lecture on the dangerous General Grievous, Senator Padme Amidala was more than ready to return home.

Pressing the button to close the door behind her, she threw her things onto the counter, hung up her cloak on the hanger, and flung herself onto her bed.

Sighing, she thought, "How am I going to tell Anakin?" She relaxed in the complete and utter silence of her private apartments, but only for a few minutes.

Suddenly, her phone rang again. Seething, Padme got off her bed and picked up the phone.

"YES?" she growled.

"Um, sorry to disturb you at home, Senator, but…" the nervous-sounding female voice said. " Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have just returned from rescuing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and some of the Senate are going down to greet them. Would you like to come?"

At her words, Padme's heart leapt into her throat, and she could barely choke a "Yes" before she broke into joyful sobs.

"Oh, he's not dead, he didn't leave me!" Padme said as she twirled around, hugging herself.

Her joy only lasted a moment, though. Like a jolt, she remembered about the news that she dreaded telling Anakin.

Suddenly, she was terrified about going to greet her husband.

She lingered for a while in her apartment, but then decided to suck up her fear and face Anakin. Taking deep breaths all the way to the landing platform, she tried calming herself down, which, of course, didn't work once she saw Anakin get off the shuttle, talking to Obi Wan. Thinking quick, she hid behind one of the giant pillars before anyone could spot her.

As Anakin walked up to the group of Senators, she could see him scanning over the many heads for her. The disappointment that showed on his face when he didn't see her made her heart ache and her eyes well up with tears.

The Senators all clamored around Palpatine and started back indoors, leaving Senator Bail Organa with Anakin. Sliding further behind her pillar, she waited until all the other Senators and government officials were inside before she let herself be seen.

As she had hoped, Anakin was the only one to spot her. A smile spread across his lips, and his blue eyes sparkled, to be seen even from across the room by his angel.

He excused himself from Organa's presence and turned and practically ran to Padme, sweeping her up in his arms as soon as they made contact. She felt whole once again, in his arms, her fingers intertwined in his sandy blonde hair, kissing him.

"I've missed you, Padme," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered and said, "There were whispers that you'd been killed. I've been living in denial for the longest time. Oh, Anakin…"

"I'm alright. Do not fret, my angel. It seems as if we've been apart for a lifetime," he said. "And it might have been if the Chancellor had never been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He started to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Wait, not here," she begged.

"Yes, here!" Anakin protested. "I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that," Padme insisted.

Falling into his arms again, she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shaking uncontrollably.

Anakin's face became worried. "Padme, are you, alright?" he asked, holding her at arms length to look at her. "Yes, I'm fine," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. Even to her ears, her comeback had seemed hasty and rushed. Finally, she turned around to face him.

"Anakin, something wonderful has happened," she started. She thought, "Well, there's no turning back now," as she said aloud, "Ani, I'm pregnant."


End file.
